


Kwaterunek

by Haszyszymora



Series: Sztuka przemykania [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Problem obmyślany dawno temu, jak zwykle - z panną F. Dedykacja więc też frunie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwaterunek

Idea getta była w Wolnym Mieście Vergen czymś nie do pomyślenia, zaprzeczeniem ideałów wolności i równości, które bojownicy o miasto własną krwią opłacali. Krasnoludy, elfy, gnomy, ludzie i niziołki mogli żyć, jak im się żywnie podobało… ponieważ jednak większość przyjezdnych, skażonych schematami myślenia z królestw sąsiednich, zdradzała tendencję do samorzutnego grupowania się pośród pobratymców, musiała rada miasta zająć się odgórnym kwaterunkiem. Rozdzielano więc mieszkania tak, by na każdej uliczce, jeśli już nie w każdej kamieniczce, cieszyły się zniesieniem barier co najmniej dwie rasy.  
Tym to sposobem przyszło się integrować rodzinie Bachów (małżeństwo, jedna córka), Rożków (małżeństwo, dwóch synów) i Traighlethanów (małżeństwo, dwoje dzieci płci obojej). Traighlethanowie, wypadło, sąsiadowali już kiedyś z Rożkami, państwo Bachowie okazali się łatwi w pożyciu, nikt więc specjalnie nie szemrał. Mężowie zachodzili do siebie na pokątne picie, żony na ploteczki bądź pożyczanie sobie garści soli. Dzieciarnia bawiła się społem na jednym podwórku.  
Potem zaś, nieoczekiwanie dla połowy domu, zaczęła dorastać. Ściślej biorąc, ani się kto spostrzegł, a pierworodnemu Rożków, Madejowi, sypnął się wąs, zgrubiał głos, po czym wyjechał Madej na studia do Oxenfurtu. Młodszy, Janko, liczący sobie lat dwanaście, zbliżał się z kolei do terminu u krawca.  
Eoin, Toruviel i Truda, rówieśnicy Janka, tkwili zaś wciąż na podwórku i wyraźnie ruszać się z niego nie zamierzali. 

*

Wyjechał Madej chłopcem, wrócił uczonym – oznaczało to, obok mnóstwa przywilejów, gromadne pielgrzymowanie dzieciarni, potrzebującej pomocy przy odrabianiu lekcji. Raz jednak Madeja, mocno wczorajszego po spotkaniu ze znajomymi, zastępował na posterunku Janko. Ze skutkiem nienajgorszym, był wszak o trzy klasy wyżej od młodych elfiąt.  
– Nieludzie to jednak są głupi – zauważył przy obiedzie. – Przecież takie rachunki to już pierwszaki umieją!  
– Nie są głupi – poprawił machinalnie jego ojciec, Ambroż. – Nieludzie po prostu…  
– Wolniej rosną – dokończył wyuczoną formułkę Janko. Przewrócił oczami. – To kiedy oni będą jak ja?  
– Nigdy – burknął za ojca Madej, który akurat wtoczył się był do kuchni.  
– Powitać pana bakałarza – sarknął ku niemu Ambroż, zaraz jednak zwrócił się do Janka: – Jak ty teraz, to będą za jakie dziesięć lat. To znaczy…  
– Że oni zawsze będą głupsi ode mnie?  
Właściwie prawda, pomyślał Ambroż, wspomniawszy na młodość swoją (dawno minioną) i pana Diarmuida Traighlethana (niedawno ustatkowaną). Przyznać dziecku rację byłoby jednak niepedagogicznie i niepolitycznie.  
– Właśnie tak – odpowiedział Madej, którego, jako żaka, obowiązki polityczne ni rodzicielskie nie obarczały. Zebrał za to trzepnięcie w łeb.  
– Nie głupsi, tylko młodsi – oznajmił poważnie Ambroż.  
Synowie popatrzyli na niego. Czyli, powiedziały ich spojrzenia, wychodzi na to samo.

*

Truda i Toruviel, przyjaciółki od serca, były jeszcze w wieku, w którym przesadne strojenie się uchodzi za słodkie – dlatego też Caireann Traighlethan całkiem szczerze pochwaliła fryzurki obu dziewczynek, składające się z gąszczu warkoczy, wstążek i koralików. Ba, zainteresowała się nawet cidarskimi szkiełkami, lśniącymi w brodzie Trudy (trzy warkoczyki dobierane, liliowa aksamitka, szkiełka z turkusowym połyskiem). Słodkie były dziewczątka, naprawdę. Wesołe, wystrojone, świeże jak stokrotki. Cóż z tego, że jedna brodata.  
– Mamo – zagaiła wieczorem Toruviel – a kiedy ja będę miała brodę?  
Caireann ze zdumienia aż przestała na moment nawijać wełnę na motek.  
– Na bogów, dlaczego miałabyś mieć brodę?  
– Truda już ma! – W głosie Toruviel zabrzmiała oskarżycielska nutka, jak zwykle, gdy pociecha nie mogła czegoś dostać. – I nosi w niej szkiełka, i ma sto razy więcej warkoczyków niż ja!  
– Truda jest krasnoludką, kochanie – wyjaśniła pani Traighlethan, wracając do pracy.  
– Madej!  
– Madej jest chłopcem.  
– Ale Truda nie jest!  
Caireann westchnęła, odłożyła motek. Bez małego wykładu z antropologii, widać, się nie obejdzie.  
Toruviel słuchała w skupieniu, kiwając od czasu do czasu czarną główką. Ludzie szybciej rosną, tak, i mają brody, ale mają też krosty i nie wszyscy umieją czarować. Krasnoludy mają brody, ale czarować nie potrafią wcale, jak Truda. Elfy zaś nie mają bród, ale za to mają magię, jak mama, tata i Eoin. Innymi słowy każdy ma coś, czego nie mają pozostali.  
– Rozumiesz, jaki stąd wniosek, jaskółeczko?  
Toruviel zagryzła usteczka w zamyśleniu, zaraz jednak rozpromieniła się cała.  
– Jeśli ja mam magię i ty masz magię…  
– Tak?  
– To jak będę grzeczna, wyczarujesz mi na urodziny brodę?

*

Truda Bach krzyczała, wierzgała, rzucała się na łóżku, krztusiła szlochem i nie dawała za nic zrozumieć. Znaczy, dostała podręcznikowego ataku histerii.  
– Na cyc Pramatki, Addario! – przeraziła się jej matka, która wyszła, zaraza, dosłownie na sekundę pożyczyć moździerz od Rożkowej. – Coś ty jej zrobił!?  
Addario cofnął się, niemal równie spanikowany jak córka, szarpiąc nerwowo brodę.  
– Cholera, nic… Ja jej tylko wyjaśniłem, czemu Madej Rożek się już z nią nie bawi!  
– Zostanę samaaa! – zawyła przenikliwie Truda.  
Blanka odłożyła moździerz, podeszła, podparła się pod boki.  
– Coś. Ty. Jej. Nagadał.  
– Prawdę! – jęknął Addario. I cofnął się jeszcze, bo żona zmrużyła groźnie oczy. – Że się ludzie prędko starzeją, to jej powiedziałem! Dziewucha sama wyciągnęła wnioski! Nie moja, kurwa, wina, sama by w końcu do prawdy doszła!

– Madej zaraz umrzeee! – wyła w najlepsze Truda. – I Janko, i Aneżka, i wszyscyyy!  
– Nie tak zaraz – poprawił Addario, przyparty żoninym biustem do ściany. – Nie powiedziałem, że zaraz… No uciszże się! Gertruda! Przecie nie powiedziałem wcale, że ci koledzy wymrą zaraz jutro! No cicho już, cicho!  



End file.
